Une journée de délire au SGC
by kaira195
Summary: Une journée dans les coulisses du SGC. accrochez-vous c'est aps brillant!


11

**Titre : Une journée de délire au SG-C**

**Auteur : Kaira**

**E-mail : **

**Commentatrices : Kaira (dans la fic Schu (prononcer « Chou ») comme Schumignonne) et Raberba (ou Quatrounette)**

**Spoiler : Cure (610) **

**Genre : Romance S/J et D/Ja, humour (attention le nôtre!), Portnawak**

**Résumé : Bah une journée normale au SGC, mais comme on les voit jamais.**

**Avertissement : les persos ne sont pas nous, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, nous faisons ça juste pour le fun.**

**Note des commentatrices : Raberba est venue chez moi exceptionnellement et je lui ai montré Stargate elle a A-DO-RE donc du coup on s'est dit qu'on allait tenter une fic débile pour changer un peu des drames. Soyez un peu indulgentes c'est la première fois qu'on fait dans le genre.**

**Sam & Jack sont ensemble officieusement dès le début de la fic.**

**Les commentaires de Raberba seront en rose et les miens en rouge.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Une journée de délire au SGC**

Quartiers de Jonathan O'Neill, Colonel de l'USAF, bla...bla...bla... :

Jack s'acharnait déjà depuis une bonne demi-heure sur son ordinateur quand Sam entra.

S : Un problème Mon colonel ? (Oui ils doivent jouer le jeu parce que y a des caméras de surveillance dans leurs quartiers -Cf._Urgo_- et puis on pourrait les entendre depuis le couloir. Paranos les gars!)

J : Ah Carther ! Vous tombez bien ! Ca fait des heures que je me débats avec ce fouttu engin. J'ai appuyé sur tous les boutons mais rien n'y fait : il veut pas démarrer.

Samantha jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière le bureau.

S : Pas étonnant que votre ordinateur ne marche pas mon colonel : il n'est pas branché ! (On pourrait le connecter à Jack, il a déjà les fils qui se touchent! PAS TAPER ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite !)

Il prit un air innocent.

J : Ah bon ?

S : Je vais vous aider.

J, blêmissant, précipitamment : Non non : ne vous donnez pas ce mal je vais le faire !

S : Pendant que j'y suis...

Elle connecta la machine sur le secteur et appuya sur _Power_. Aussitôt le déclic familier de Windows se fit entendre, bientôt suivi par des voix suaves. Intriguée, Sam se redressa pour regarder l'écran, mais ça n'était pas vraiment la peine car déjà les voix –féminines- murmuraient des phrases très peu orthodoxes. (Oh la la ! les vieux qu'essaient d'entretenir leur libido quelle affaire ! PAS TAPER j'ai dit!) Le son fut coupé brutalement, et deux mains vinrent cacher les images obscènes qui défilaient. Mais Sam en avait déjà vu et entendu bien assez. Elle était partagée entre l'ébahissement et une indescriptible envie d'éclater de rire. (Tu m'étonnes! Hé! C'était MA réplique ! tire la langue boude). Jack avait pris quelques couleurs (dans les rouges brique ? Comment t'as deviné ?!).

J : Alors là je sais vraiment pas ce que ça fait là ! (Bah voyons ! c'est ça on te croit!).

Sam préféra laisser libre cour à son fou rire avant de se casser une côte (Ah toi aussi ?! Ma sœur de misère!). Mais elle n'avait pas prévu la suite : emportée par cette brusque libération d'énergie (bah oui : à force de travailler sur Naquih elle l'a dans le sang! Je déconne...), elle tomba à la renverse, entraînant son colonel et sa chaise dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, et Sam se demanda si l'ardeur de son colonel qu'elle sentait sur ses hanches était l'effet de l'ordinateur ou le sien. (Bien joué la scénariste ! Oui merci, je suis assez fière de moi ! Pfff...).

S : Je suis confortable Mon colonel ? (trop maigre ! D'accord...).

J : Pas vraiment : vous m'écrasez les ... ( Ro la gaffe ! Les quoi ? Comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire ! boude). Oui bon : je me relève !

Il se remit sur ses jambes et aida son second, qui riait toujours, à faire de même.

J : Pas de bobo ?

S : La tradition veut qu'on les embrasse ! (Très belle tradition d'ailleurs que l'on devrait encore pratiquer... Ca t'arrangerait bien ! En tout cas un point pour Sam. Sam : 1 ; Jack : 0. A ce niveau là Raberba y arrive encore mais attendez un peu la suite !).

J : alors tout le monde va bien ! (Focu !).

Daniel choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce. (il l'a fait exprès ? Tu rigoles : Danny c'est THE secret shippeur ! Il a tout entendu !).

D : Oups ! Je dérange peut-être ? (Comme si tu le savais pas !)

J : Non Carther me donnait un petit cours de sciences. (Bah voyons ! Quelle branche exactement ?).

D : Ah oui. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas le niveau en biologie pratique ! (vas-y Danny Boy enfonce-le ! Daniel : 1 ; Sam : 1, Jack : 0 ! Oui bah je sais compter !). Heureusement que notre mission n'est pas de repeupler la planète parce qu'on serait lamentables ! (Là t'en fais ptète un peu trop Danny ! Mais bon : D : 3 ; Sam : 1 ; et Jack toujours 0 ! Raberba je sais que t'as une calculette dans ta poche !).

J : Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ais insisté pour que vous rejoigniez l'équipe ! (Magnifique ricoché Nounours ! Euh... D : 3, Sam : 1, Jack : 1. C'est plus dur sans calculette hein ?! Ouïe ma tête !).

Daniel grimaça, et Sam riait silencieusement. Tout à coup Space Monkey remarqua l'écran allumé derrière Jack.

D : Pourtant c'est pas moi qui suit en manque d'inspiration ! (Dans les dents ! Alors ça fait euh... C'est bon je te la rends ta calculette ! Voilà ! Jack : 1, Sam : 1, Danny Boy : 4 ! Et le scarabée prend la tête du peloton !).

Suivant le regard de l'archéologue, Jack se retourna vivement.

J : Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! (Si si ! D'Autriche !!! Ah...ah...ah... désespérant !).

Sam pouffa pour de bon, alors que le colonel s'empressait d'éteindre l'objet traître.

D, chuchotant à Sam : Même les gens grands ne sont pas toujours à la hauteur ! (Danny : 5 ! Oh ! Il prend de l'avance !).

Elle repartit de plus belle ;

J : Je vous ai entendu petit Scarabée !

D : Hé bien au moins y a encore les oreilles qui marchent ! (Et de 6 pour Danny ! Bientôt Raberba va plus pouvoir compter sur ses doigts !).

J : Vous êtes jaloux parce que si vous étiez à ma place vous pourriez plus de temps avec votre Doc chérie à l'infirmerie ! (Enfin le grisonnant réplique ! hausse les sourcils Jack : 2, Sam : 1, Daniel : 6).

Daniel vira au rouge pivoine.

J : Ah ah ah ! Un point pour moi ! (Oui mais on l'a déjà compté Nounours !).

D : Jack si vous insistez je dirais à Janet de vous faire plein de piqûres !

Jack pâlit et déglutit bruyamment.

Dieu : SG-1 est demandée en salle de briefing... Sg-1 est demandée en salle de briefing...

Jack : Bon allez-y les enfants je vos rejoins (maintenant qu'il sait faire marcher son PC il veut plus le quitter ! On se demande pourquoi !).

D : Oui Maman ! (insolant !).

Et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce avant que les foudres O'Neilliennes ne se déclenchent. Sam jeta un regard en coin à son supérieur et sortit à son tour.

Salle de briefing :

Tout le monde était là, sauf Jack évidemment. Il arriva avec plus de dix minutes de retard.

H : Colonel ! Pensez-vous pouvoir UN JOUR arriver à l'heure ?! (Tu rêves ! Utopie ! Raberba c'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être savante ! T'es pas gentille ! Sniff...).

J : Désolé Mon général les couloirs était embouteillés à cause d'un carambolage au carrefour de la 9 et la 23. (L'excuse ! On croirait entendre ma radio !).

D : Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de passer par là si vous n'aviez pas laissé vos pieds vous conduire jusqu'au labo de Sam ! (Méchant ! Oui mais trop mignon donc pardonné d'avance ! Et 7 pour Danny Boy !).

J : Daniel ? (Trop court ! je le sens mal !)

D : Oui ?

J : LA FERME ! (J'avais prévenu ! remarque au moins il fait court et compréhensible, il devrait donner des leçons à Sam ! je crois qu'ils ont mieux à faire...).

H : Messieurs un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Asseyez-vous.

Jack, qui était en fait le seul encore debout, obtempéra.

H : les Tok'Ra viennent de nous contacter : la nouvelle formule de trétonine est au point.

S : C'est vrai ? (puisqu'on te le dit !).

H : Absolument. Jacob vous attend demain à la première heure. Débriefing à 8h tapantes. Rompez.

Jack fut le premier à sortir, bientôt imité par Daniel, Teal'c et enfin Sam qu'il attendait en fait derrière la porte.

S, l'apercevant : Un problème mon colonel ? Votre télé ne marche plus ? (Garce ! Je l'adore ! Où j'en étais dans les comptes ? Jack : 2, Sam : 2, Daniel : 7. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?! Tu parles !).

J : Carther !

Mais il fondit vite devant les yeux bleu lagon de la jeune femme (chacune ses armes !).

J : Non en fait je me demandais si un petit match de box vous intéresserait. (Je le vois venir... Evidemment c'est toi qu'écris ! Mais euh !!!).

S : Et qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? (Ah bah si elle s'y met aussi !).

J : Ce que vous voulez ! (Woh... Il prend des risques !).

S : Si je gagne je raconte l'histoire de l'ordinateur à toute la base. (Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Raberba on t'entend plus ! Euh... Ouais d'accord au placard !).

J : Si Daniel ne l'a pas déjà fait ! (Un bon point pour lui. Donc ça fait euh... Danny : 7, Sam : 2, Jack : 3. Bravo ! Et il lui faut une TI 83 pour trouver ça !). Et si JE gagne vous m'accompagnez dans le Minnesota aux prochaines vacances. (Ah ! C'est mieux ! L'enjeu s'alourdit !).

S : Je vous retrouve au gymnase dans une demi-heure. Et évitez d'aller vous changer dans mon labo ! (chante my immortal tu suis vachement toi ! j'ai cette chanson dans la tête c'est pas ma faute. Bon bah je vais faire les comptes moi-même ! Jack : 3, Sam : 3, Daniel : 7).

J : A plus tard Carther !

Salle de gym :

S, entrant : Vous êtes déjà la mon colonel ?! (Non ?! Pas croyable ! Faut bien une première à tout ! C'est à eux qu'il faut dire ça !).

J : Et oui ! Prête à prendre une raclée ? (La fessée ! La fessée ! La fessée !).

S : Surtout prête à vous faire mordre la poussière !

J : Dans une autre vie Carther !

S : Et Jeudi denier qui a gagné ?

J : Comptait pas j'étais pas en forme ce jour-là. (Hypocrite ! De première classe !).

S : Et maintenant vous êtes en forme ? (Tu parles il bande déjà comme un malade ! Ou la... bah que veux-tu il vieillit ! Nan je parlais de toi !).

J : Je vous dirai ça quand on aura commencé. (J'adore les doubles sens ! Ca me rappelle mes cours de latin de 4° ! Ah oui !!!).

Ils se mirent en position (bah quoi ? Jouez le jeu !), se tournant autour, sur leurs gardes.

Jack feinta un coup du droit et profita de ce que Sam esquivait inutilement pour lui mettre son poing gauche dans la figure, en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas l'amocher. Elle tomba à la renverse sur les tatamis. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, lui maintenant les poignets au sol.

S : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites mon colonel ? (A ton avis ?!)

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête l'une des caméras de surveillance.

J : Je joue à l'épée de Damoclès ! (Tu te rappelles ? Oh que oui ! Si vous êtes pas culturés vous autres tant pis pour vous !).

Elle le regarda un instant, incrédule.

S : Vantard ! (Fanfaron ! Hâbleur ! Ah non tu m'as pas aussi piqué mon dico ?! ARRETES DE CHANTER RABERBA ! Bon : Sam : 4, J : 3, Daniel : 7. Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux !).

J : Vous frôlez l'insubordination Major !

S : Vous allez faire un rapport mon colonel ? (La fessé ! La fessée ! La fessée ! Oui oui je me calme... Raberba ARRETE il va finir par pleuvoir !).

J : pas la peine. Vous avez perdu de toutes façons : vous devrez passer vos prochaines vacances dans le Minnesota avec moi et les poissons.

S : Oh non ! (Si !)

J : Oh si ! (Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Evidemment c'est toi qu'écris ! prend un air désespéré Tiens t'as fini d'invoquer la pluie toi ? boude).

Il se releva, et aida son second à en faire de même.

J : Et si on allait au mess ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi tout ce sport m'a creusé. (tu parles ! le match a duré à peine 20 secondes, comme tout le reste ! je suis sadique... ).

S : Je viens.

Au mess :

Comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner, Sam et Jack retrouvèrent le reste de leur équipe déjà attablée au mess. Ils prirent chacun un plateau –menu mexicain- et rejoignirent le scarabée et Teal'c.

D, désignant la gousse sur le plateau de Jack : De l'ail ?!

J : Ils n'épicent jamais assez leurs plats. (Il paraît que manger épicé aide à accoucher plus vite... j'ai vu ça dans Friends. Schu ??? Oui Quatrounette ? Raberba je préfère, et LA FERME !).

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Finalement, pour une fois ils avaient bien épicé le repas. Jack voulut se servir un verre d'eau, mais Sam choisit ce moment pour se pencher sur son assiette et son décolleté entrebâillé le laissa rêveur un instant : il versa l'eau à côté du verre. (nananananèreuh ! Désespérante !).

D, moqueur : Alors jack : les yeux ne fonctionnent plus bien non plus ? (et il remet ça ! « non plus » j'aime bien ! les comptes ? Ah oui ! Sam : 4, Jack : 3, Daniel : 8).

S : allons Daniel, vous n'allez pas recommencer ?! (tiens elle le défend ?!).

D : Parce que vous le défendez maintenant ? (hé c'est MA réplique ! non mais !) Vous voyez cette marque sur le mur du fond ? Je vous parie qu'il n'arrive pas à l'atteindre avec sa gousse d'ail. (vas-y Nounours tu peux le faire ! ma phrase fétiche ! c'est vrai que ça aurait été con de pas la sortir ! Mais c'est MON Nounours je te rappelle ! Pas touche !).

J, qui avait suivi l'échange : C'est ce qu'on verra (Oui VOIR là est la question).

Il saisit la gousse d'ail et la balança de toutes ses forces sur le mur à quelques mètres de lui. Celle-ci manqua largement sa cible, et vint rouler à ses pieds sous les yeux étonnés des gens alertés par le bruit de l'impact. Jack ramassa le légume affectueusement collé à sa chaussure.

D : C'est le retour du jet d'ail. (Danny : 9 !!! il s'envole !).

Sam s'étouffa avec un poivron, et Teal'c haussa un sourcil (le gauche car il avait des courbatures au droit). Jack, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

J : Essayez donc, vous, sans vos lunettes !

D : Mais moi je suis myope, pas presbyte. (et de 10 !).

Sam repartit de plus belle, et Teal'c dut se résoudre à hausser son deuxième sourcil (les deux en même temps ! C'est une première ! Il fait des efforts mine de rien).

J, énervé : Je vois très bien !

D : Dans ce cas la lésion est peut-être à la source. (Il se fatigue jamais d'attaquer, un vrai Pitbull ! Janet le fatigue pas assez ! En tout cas 11 points pour lui).

J : Ce qui signifie ?

T : Je pense que Daniel Jackson insinue que votre cerveau pourrait être endommagé O'Neill. (on met un point à Teal'c ? Ouais. Et Teal'c entre en jeu !).

Décidemment, Sam risquait sa vie à côtoyer ses gars : elle manqua de s'étouffer pour la seconde fois.

J : Merci Teal'c. Mais mon cerveau va très bien, _comme tout le reste !_ (On est contentes de le savoir !).

D : Sam, vous confirmez ? (Tapette ! et de 12 !).

Elle releva brusquement la tête et rougit.

S, se forçant à avoir l'air naturel : le colonel m'a l'air en excellente forme. (Ah oui ?!)

D : Ah c'est à ce point là ?! (Je l'avantage quand même ! nan tu crois ?! 13 pour lui, ça lui portera ptète la guigne).

J : Bon ça suffit Daniel ! (Oui t'as raison Nounours fâches-toi !) ; Sinon je m'arrange pour qu'on vous interdise l'accès à l'infirmerie ! Plus d'examens détaillés ! (Wow... un effort méritoire pour Jack qui vaut bien 2 points. Les scores ??? Euh... tu ferais bien d'invoquer Athéna au lieu de Poséidon ! Jack : 5, Sam : 4, Daniel : 13. Et Raberba a mis tellement de temps à trouver ça que la fic est finie ! Mais non je plaisantais !).

Daniel fit une moue boudeuse, puis ils finirent de manger en silence et repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Labo de Sam :

La porte était ouverte et Jack trouva, comme à l'accoutumée, Sam penchée sur le pauvre Naquih (pourquoi pauvre au fait ? Chuis sûr que jack aimerait bien se faire tripoter 8h par jour lui aussi ! mauvaise langue ! Oh mais laisse-la elle ne fait qu'obéir à ce qui pense chez moi ! Parce que tu penses maintenant ? Seulement en cas d'extrêmes nécessité !).

S : Jack ! (pas de caméra dans le labo parce que recherches secrètes).

J : Oh tu m'as manqué ! (Déjà !!!)

Il se précipita sur ses lèvres.

S : La porte ! (fermez l'iris ! Je suis drôle !)

J : Oups ! (ferme la à clef tu connais le scarabée ! Quoiqu'il doit être occupé à jouer au doc avec son doc ?!).

Il s'empressa de la refermer et reprit l'exploration minutieuse des dessous du T-shirt de son major... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

CE PASSAGE A ETE CENSURE.

On peut néanmoins vous dire que, renversant malencontreusement quelques produits chimiques qui traînaient sur la table, jack mit feu aux notes de Sam : tout son travail était à refaire.

Bureau du général Hammond :

Sam n'en menait pas large : c'était la première fois qu'elle était convoquée dans le bureau du général Hammond, alors que jack, lui, semblait plutôt s'ennuyer.

H, en colère : Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Colonel, vos rapports n'ont jamais eu autant de retard ! (Sam non plus, c'est parce qu'elle est enceinte ! Hein ? bah oui : elle a du retard ! Ah... j'ai bien choisi ma commentatrice pour une fic DEBILE ! Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! De rien. On peut revenir à l'histoire ?). Et voilà que vous aussi, Major, vous m'annoncez que vos comptes-rendus ne sont pas prêts ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ? (Mais t'as pas lu la fic ou quoi Georges ? Il s'appelle Georges ?! Inculte ! soupir).

Jack soupira (lui aussi ! C'est ce que j'allais dire ! Oui eh bah c'est moi qui ais dit ! na !).

J : Eh bien mon général... (Ah... Ca devient intéressant !) nous n'avons pas eu de vacances depuis longtemps. (Schu ! bah quoi c'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire ! ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! Bien sûr ! Et la petite marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! tu te trouves pas un peu démodée ? nan).

Hammond lâcha son air sévère.

H : oui, c'est vrai, je comprends très bien. Dans ce cas considérez que SG-1 sera en congé dès le retour de votre visite aux Tok'Ra. Rompez colonel. Major, je voudrais vous parler encore une minute.

J, serrant les poings : Oui ! merci mon général. Je vais avertir Daniel et Teal'c.

H : Merci Jack.

J, sortant : A moi le Minnesota ! (Et Sam ??? tu l'oublies déjà ?!).

Quartiers de Daniel :

On toqua à la porte. Space Monkey se rhabilla en hâte alors que la tortionnaire remettait sa blouse.

D, ouvrant la porte : Bien merci Janet. Je suis content que ma vue n'ait pas baissé. A plus tard.

Le doc s'en alla à grand pas.

J : Vous êtes sûr que c'était votre vue qu'elle testait ? (J : 6, D : 13, Sam : 4, un peu larguée ! Ouais bah toi aussi faut te mettre la feuille sous le nez !).

D : Oui elle me confirmait que mes yeux vont très bien. Vous voulez des leçons de tir ? (Le boomerang en une leçon par D.jackson ! La guigne aura pas duré longtemps ! Danny Boy creuse l'écart : 14 !).

J : pour la dernière fois : Je vais _bien_. _Tout_ va bien.

D : Très bien. Dans ce cas dites-moi ce qui s'est passé en 1111.

J : Euh... L'invasion des Huns ?

D, sarcastique : Très drôle (il m'a ENCORE piqué ma réplique ! bah fais le taire ! pas bête. Je vais y penser. Ca va prendre du temps !), en quelle année la chute de Constantinople ?

J : Daniel, si vous me posez encore une seul question je vous fait avaler vos bouquins poussiéreux ! (Jack : 7. il remonte mine de rien !).

D : oui bon ça va tout marche.

Jack : Merci, maintenant si on revenait à nos moutons...

Salle d'embarquement :

H : Bonne chance SG-1.

J : mon général vous devriez arrêter de nous dire ça : à chaque fois ça nous porte la guigne !

H : Allons Colonel ! Vous n'allez que chez les Tok'ra. La seule chose que vous ayez à craindre ce sont les foudres de Jacob (c'est clair que ça va faire mal !). Et puis pensez à vos vacances...

Teal'c et Daniel avaient déjà franchi la porte ; Sam et Jack s'en rapprochaient à grands pas.

H : ... Vous prendrez soin du Major Carther : elle en a besoin dans son état ! (toute la base était au courant avant lui !).

J : Quoi ???

Mais la porte l'avait déjà absorbé. Hammond rit, pensant à la lettre qu'il venait de remettre à Samantha et qui lui avait été donnée par le président lui-même.

Ainsi s'achève une autre journée délire comme on a jamais le droit de les voir au SGC.

FIN.

Bon voilà : on savait plus quoi inventer et puis Raberba doit rentrer chez elle donc... On sait que c'est complètement débile. Mais pour nous le faire remarquer encore n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des ptits mails !


End file.
